This patent is directed to a method using a vibratory apparatus, and, in particular, to a method using a modular vibratory apparatus in confined and/or hazardous installation sites, for example.
Vibratory conveyors are frequently used to transport materials from one place to another. In particular, vibratory conveyors are often used where large volumes of material are transported from one location to another. For example, vibratory conveyors may be used to move coal, ore and rock in mining applications from the mining site to the processing site.
Given the conditions under which these conveyors may be used, as well as the volumes of material moved using these conveyors, it will be recognized that wear to the equipment will occur. At some point, the wear may require repair, either because an element of the conveyor fails, or preventive maintenance schedules require its replacement. Given the size and weight of the conveyors, it is not possible to simply remove the conveyor from where it is installed and service it elsewhere.
Conventionally, vibratory conveyors include a number of parts, many of which are welded to each other. For example, the deck may be welded to the side plates, as may the mounting bracket for the vibratory generator. Consequently, to repair the deck or the vibratory generator, it may be necessary to first cut the deck or mounting bracket out and then weld a replacement in place.
However, in a hazardous duty applications, such as in mining applications, cutting and welding operations may require significant time and expense. Given the potential for fire or explosion, the cutting and welding operations must be conducted according to sophisticated guidelines, so as to minimize the risk to the mine and the repair crew. These guidelines require substantial preparation time on the part of the repair crew. These guidelines also may require that the section of the mine in which the equipment is installed be shut down for some period of time before, during and after the time the repairs are complete.
Even when the conveyor is not used in a hazardous duty application, the time and expense of repairing a vibratory conveyor may be considerable given the installation site of the conveyor. For example, the conveyor may be installed in and amongst other large pieces of equipment, with other pieces of equipment were not installed prior to the delivery of the vibratory conveyor at the work site or plant. In such a setting, the cost and expense may not be so much a factor of the guidelines that must be complied with to permit the repair to occur, but to prevent the repair from damaging the surrounding equipment. In such a setting, the time and expense required may be just as substantial as in a hazardous duty application.